


【授翻】If I'm gonna fall in love

by Tess_Sunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny
Summary: by Colubrina原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12232125/1/If-I-m-Gonna-Fall-in-Love
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	【授翻】If I'm gonna fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> by Colubrina
> 
> 原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12232125/1/If-I-m-Gonna-Fall-in-Love

正文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13194926/1/-If-I-m-gonna-fall-in-love-by-Colubrina

放链接是因为原作者要求只能放FFn上

我终于把它翻完了！！！嗷！！！！

不过我个人觉得这篇翻起来感觉还挺难的，再加上我水平也比较菜，很可能（或者说肯定吧）会有翻译错误...希望大家都会去看原文，如果愿意帮我捉捉虫也很欢迎呀QAQ


End file.
